moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 25 (Fashionable MovieStar). About Rapunza is known for her movies and personality. She used to be a porter but now that she knows that it isn't the smartest choice, she's became 100% a Jewel. She loves to have fun and she certainly feels she does that on MovieStarPlanet. Her friends often call her Star and she has over 1,000 on her friends list. When she isn't busy creating artbooks, movies or looks, she likes to message her friends and shop. The one who gave her the start of her fame is Maeve29, who put her in a movie saying to add and help her. She is where she is now because of her movies, but especially because two of her artbooks (Dared Plz Help! and Elsa VS Anna) made it to the top. Usual Appearance And Style Rapunza has red "Cherry Gloss" lips and blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes which she almost always wears thick eyelashes with. Her style is tends to be more on the "girly" side, however doesn't fit into any categories. She normally wears very colorful outfits, often wearing the entire rainbow in one. History Rapunza's created her first ever account in April 2012 called Rapunza. She soon after created another account called Mermaidia2. In October 2012 she created several more accounts, including Kitty kat love. She got VIP for a week and then a month on Kitty. But she only had the month VIP for a half a day, because the next day she couldn't log back in. She then made Rapunza #1 fan her main account and bought 1 month VIP. She got 2 more months, 3 month, regular year, and finally Elite year. When she lost Kitty she was level 10 on her. Her new main was only level 4, but she leveled quickly. In just a week she was already level 9. After that, it took weeks. The new level update came out and she got leveled to level 19. She quickly after leveled to 20. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Rapunza loves artbooks and makes a variety of them hoping she'll reach the top with them. So far her most noticed artbooks are "Elsa VS Anna" with over 900 loves, "Dared! Plz Help!" with over 400 loves, and "GIVEAWAY!" with over 300 loves. Although these are her most noticed artbooks, she does create others such as ones to share about herself, to help stop bullying, and a variety of fun artbooks like her artbook series "Spot The Difference". Movies Rapunza mainly creates different movie series, however does make some single movies. She feels her best series is "Mermaids ARE Real" which is a series about a girl who wishes to be a mermaid. She feels her best single movie is "Best Friends Forever" which is about a girl with a group of best friends who bring her to meet Taylor Swift. She is currently working on 'Cruel'. Looks Rapunza loves the fun of piecing together and picking out outfits. Some of her favorite looks include "Rainbow Lover", "Shy Girl", "Elsa", "Little Elsa", "Glamorous", "Black And Blue", "Snuggle Me Contest - Bunny Sparkly Princess", and "Elegant Princess". Rapunza normally wears looks she has created herself, but sometimes likes to wear the looks others have created for her (especially when she can't figure out what to wear). Accounts Rapunza has a variety of accounts. She has accounts on the servers US, UK, IE and SE. She has over 20 accounts on US, including her known backup Rapunza #! fan Offical Backup and her private backup SamanthaC9. Trivia *She's very loyal to ItzJerz. *She loves to sing and wishes to become a singer *Her real name is Samantha. *She never backs out on her word, she is very trustworthy. *Her favorite thing in movietown is artbooks. *Her favorite singer is Taylor Swift, she knows everything about her! *She loves Donuts, Frozen, Let It Go and Mondays. *Her birthday is April 20. *She plays 7 Wizards, another virtual world game. *She's really good at quiz and is a very a fast typer. *She is loves collecting fun facts and knows over 500. *She's on the wiki under User:RapunzafanMSP|RapunzafanMSP and is ranked #3. *She has over 20 accounts. *She's best friends with Aira829 in real life. *She previously had an account called kitty kat love but she was locked out of it Gallery Rapunza 1 fan-Look01.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look02.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look03.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look04.PNG Rapunza 1 fanLook05.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look06.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look07.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look08.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look09.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Awards1.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards2.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards3.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards4.png Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:US Category:Female Category:Level 25